


Resident Evil 2: Leon x Licker

by MarrowMeister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Game: Resident Evil 2, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy's first day as an RCPD officer is a lot more interesting than he thought it would be. One long hallway and one especially vivacious Licker later and Leon has nothing left but his firearm and his dignity... okay maybe not his dignity.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Licker (Resident Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Resident Evil 2: Leon x Licker

Leon tugged at his sleeve, attempting to straighten out the clothing beneath the Kevlar weave vest he wore. He lowered his weapon, the intense beam of the flashlight in his offhand illuminating the thick puddle of red ooze just to the side of his boots. Another remnant of an innocent man slain by the nightmare creatures spread throughout the building. Leon transferred the flashlight to his opposing hand and awkwardly held the flashlight and firearm as he pulled at the Velcro of the vest, readjusting it for comfort. Leon returned the flashlight to his left hand and quickly surveyed the area of the museum turned police station. Large claw markings and the occasional spray of blood were unevenly splattered across the walls and floor of the somewhat thing hallway. He turned to look through the boarded window behind him and then up the stairs he had just travelled down, listening intently for anything out of the ordinary. Specifically, the increasingly terrifying ‘thudding’ of boots belonging to the man with the scarred face and grey skin. The environment remained silent save for the ‘pitter patter’ of rain drops outside.

“First day on the fuckin job and what do I have to deal with?” Leon mumbled quietly to himself in sarcasm as he began walking down the hallway at an incredibly slow pace, doing anything he could to ensure even an additional moment between him and whatever threat chose to show itself. Leon held matilda with an incredibly tight grip, the magazine was no longer full and he had no spares. His hope was to raid the RCPD safety deposit lockers that were just around the corner according to the map he had seen on the lobby computer. Leon took another step forward, the tread of his boots clinging deeply to the floor and maintaining a decent grip. The beam of the flashlight easily pierced the darkness all the way to the other end of the hallway which revealed no threats, but the upcoming hallway intersection could be hiding anything at all. Leon felt his thoughts drift to Claire, hoping as much as he could that she was safe too. Leon approached the intersection and quickly cleared both his left and right. No threats appeared outright and the door to the safety deposit room was just to his side, seconds away from relative safety.

A somewhat wet noise that was akin to chewing caught his attention quickly and Leon immediately whipped towards the source. A creature that had once been human pushed its way through the door labeled ‘West Office’. Its light blue shirt almost completely intact and somewhat professional in appearance if not for the spattered bloodstain that had oozed from the infected man’s neck. His hands were completely stained with blood which contrasted heavily against his pale, almost grey skin. Somehow, even through incredible blood loss, the officer had become infected and even mobile. Leon had already dispatched several of the creatures earlier while searching through the building. Leon raised the handgun he had affectionately come to name matilda and aimed cautiously. He was deeply aware of his lack of ammunition and the fact that his 9mm bullets would rarely be as effective on these targets as he wished. The glow of the flashlight stunned the zombie for no more than a second as Leon squinted down the iron sights of his firearm. He squeezed the trigger allowing the first shot to fly through the air. Leon watched the head of the undead man snap backward from force, chunks of rotted skin permeating the air like an aerosol of infected blood. Almost immediately the once police officer turned BOW brought its eyes towards the source of the sound and outstretched its arms. It groaned with a wet and gurgling noise that unnerved Leon, a sound that would likely not leave his psyche any time soon. Leon stared at the man’s face that had been nearly destroyed by a combination of rampant infection, necrosis, the attacks of other zombies, and the bullet he just fired. Several teeth had been shattered along the zombie’s right jawline and the semi-rotted flesh dangled at the newly formed injury. Leon quickly fired once more, nearly missing in a panic but still managing to connect to the head. The weak 9mm bullets of his somewhat unreliable firearm typically failing to dispatch such atypical targets in a single round. After the third bullet left the dwindling magazine the zed finally dropped to its knees and then to the ground.

Leon maintained the beam of the flashlight on the body, assuring it would not rise once more and attack in the relentless fashion that the infected creatures seemed to have been doing. The silence of the hallway was deafening as Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt a very primal fear at the possibility of the stalking giant that had been pursuing him throughout the police station could appear at any time. It deep and threatening steps echo, misleading Leon to the direction of their source. The footfalls never came, the body in front of him remained still and unmoving. The puddle of blood and chunks of brain spilling out from the forcibly opened cranium and across the floor. Leon brought his sleeve across his forehead and wiped away sweat that had formed. The building itself was generally cool, and night air was certainly helping but the stress of the situation he found himself in was unforgiving to his body. Leon tucked the flashlight beneath his armpit and ejected the magazine from matilda counting his remaining two bullets. The 9mm rounds each had a rather aesthetically appealing red thumbprint on each of them from when Leon had loaded the magazines shortly after bandaging Marvin, a fellow living police officer who had been injured during the initial outbreak. He pushed the magazine back into the gun and sighed, holstering it and drawing a serrated combat knife he had been gifted by Marvin. Leon approached the fallen corpse of the undead creature, pushing it lightly with his boot and hoping there would be no reaction. The pool of blood on the floor smeared as the body was shifted by the boot but did not move of its own volition. Leon had decided he did not want to take any chances, bringing his foot up and bending his knee at a 90 degree angle. He smashed his foot downwards with a grandiose gesture and splattered the already open head wound even further. The wet flesh spilled wildly across the floor and across the legging of Leon’s pants.

“no coming back from that one…” Leon squinted at the shirt and nametag the officer wore. “…Andy”. He finished. The safety deposit room was just ahead and Leon could almost feel a modicum of hope. He did not expect an arsenal within but at the very least a small quantity of ammunition would be more than welcomed. Leon pushed against the door with a grunt, it was metallic and heavier than the other doors of the precinct but thankfully unlocked. The room was well lit and Leon placed one foot inside, ready to defend himself if the need arose. Before Leon could lean forward and continue into what he could only hope was a brief haven from the hectic violence he felt a wet fluid leak from his scalp and down his cheek. He pressed a finger to it and squinted in the darkness, bringing the flashlight to look. The somewhat clear yet reddish fluid appeared to be a bloody saliva of some sort. Perhaps sweat even, but Leon knew he had not been injured. He snapped his head upwards and took note of the visage that clung to the ceiling just above the doorway.

The exposed brain of the creature instilled an initial terror that forced a gasp into his throat which immediately surprised Leon when it became tainted with a salty and iron like flavor. He reflexively closed his mouth, knowing full well he had just consumed some infected fluid which could easily spell his doom in the near future. Leon scrambled to unholster his gun as the beam of the flashlight remained intently focused on the eyeless creature. Its hind claws held the creature firmly into the wall as they dug into the foundation of the wall while the foreclaws tapped impatiently. It hadn’t quite spotted Leon but it definitely sensed him. The salivary fluid continued to drip from the rows of teeth that didn’t quite close together properly. The abomination of an organic creature was most certainly due to a rapid and uncontrolled mutation, as if a human being had somehow been turned inside out. Leon felt his stomach drop and wave of warmth and confusion spread across his body in seconds as he felt himself become tragically aware of his own mortality. It was very possible that just so much as a droplet of the infected fluid he had consumed could already be taking hold of his biology. Leon pulled his pistol and aimed at the exposed brain of the creature that had waited inhumanly patiently upon the wall. His finger tightened on the trigger, but the gun never fired. An almost imperceptible click escaped as the weapon misfired. Within an instant the BOW launched itself at Leon bringing its full weight into his body. They both collapsed to the floor and Leon yelped in fear. The creature audibly screeched and swiped a claw downwards across the Kevlar-weave. The vest was shredded in an instant and the very tips of the claw had penetrated through the shirt beneath and down into Leon’s skin. His screams of pain echoing down the hallway and seemingly only encouraging the creature. Leon’s gun had clattered to the floor and slid just out of reach, not that it mattered do to the lack of ammunition and apparent unreliability. The licker brought its clawed hand down onto the shredded vest once more and pulled downwards, raking across Leon’s chest and completely separating the protection and shirt beneath from his torso. Leon felt completely exposed, his entirely bare chest throbbing with pain where the massive claws had torn open the flesh. The wound itself was not entirely debilitating but it was certainly painful.

Leon planted his palms against the ground and attempted to scramble away as the licker straddled his body. Its hot breath and saliva spreading wildly across his torso and seeping into his wounds. Leon didn’t care if he had been infected, he just didn’t want to die this way. The jagged and uneven teeth of the licker split open and its massively long and narrow tongue slipped out. The appendage was almost as long as the creature was, whipping through the air and against Leon’s flesh. Leon yelped once more which only seemed to encourage the creature even further, it was clearly affected by sound rather than visual stimulus. Leon planted his palms on the floor and attempted to pull himself away, scrambling backwards just as the gnashing teeth of the licker grazed over his waist and into his left thigh. Leon screamed in pain once more, there was no chance he could muffle his screams as a chunk of flesh was removed from his leg. His wounds oozed slowly but had already begun to coagulate in a manner that would prevent him from bleeding out any time soon. The licker chewed the flesh and pulled away, several threads of the navy blue BDU pants snagging to the teeth and tearing away an entire legging of the pants. Leon knew he should have felt cold; his clothing had been all but removed or destroyed and he had lost a concerning amount of blood, yet he felt warm. Tingling even. The feelings of danger and his fight or flight response had dulled to nothing more than a low hum of a reminder. Leon _knew_ he should have felt raw and unadulterated fear, but he could almost feel… arousal. The licker screeched once more as the threads of the pants tore away from its teeth. It stared at Leon’s exposed form, tilting its head from side to side. It could not _see_ Leon yet there was almost an admiration for its handiwork. The licker sat just at the end of Leon’s feet, his supine body ripe for the picking. The creature’s tongue moved once more, yet in a much less violent manner. It slithered between the exposed skin of Leon’s leg and the still partially clothed opposing leg. Leon felt the bizarre tingling in his body travel from his throbbing wounds into his groin. His bloodstained underwear tightened as the amount of room within suddenly reduced. The tongue connected to the very edge of Leon’s underwear, which immediately darkened from the bloody salivary production. Leon knew he could have attempted escape; grabbed the knife, cut the tongue and maybe put the dense metal door of the Safety Deposit Room between them. He did not.

The tongue forced itself beneath the cloth of the underwear, completely soaking Leon’s cock. He shuddered and felt an overwhelming need to release, to be taken. His survival instincts were all wrong but he didn’t care. Leon gasped as the tongue wrapped around his cock, its bloody slobber creating a makeshift lubrication that encouraged interaction. Leon brought a hand to his crotch and touched his penis, the sensitivity nearly causing him to moan. Whatever the licker had done to him had been some sort of aphrodisiac. Leon slid a finger along the middle of his shaft beneath the underwear, intersecting with the slimy tongue. The creature chortled, a bizarre and inhuman sound that could almost be construed as pleased. Leon could feel himself getting close, almost no stimulation and yet he was nearing orgasm.

“What the fuck-“ he paused in an attempt to collect his thoughts through the pleasurable fog. “-what am I doing” Leon shook his head just as a few droplets of precum slid downwards from the head and onto the licker’s tongue. The muscle tightened against his cock to an almost unbearable degree. It was difficult to see in the dark hallway but Leon felt the immense and painful pressure in the tip of his cock which suddenly released. His penis throbbed in relief but also anxiety, ready for action. The monster had changed its demeanor, the tenderness and slow build was gone. It shook its head as if trying to shake itself into control but the air around it had changed. It had no eyes but appeared filled with a drive and raw lust that had not been there before. The fear that Leon knew he should feel did not appear; instead, he was filled with excitement at what was to come. The creature pushed itself forward between his legs with an uncontrolled and aggressive effort. Leon knew what would come next and eagerly tried to think of some way to ease himself into the process, but there was nothing to be done. The licker’s massive foreclaws slid beneath Leon’s arms as the legs of its quadrupedal body spread his own. Leon had not seen it before, perhaps retracted into some sort of sheath or simply something he had not taken notice of, the creature’s cock was large and discolored. The base where it joined between the licker’s legs was a contrasting dark blue, yet the further one gazed towards the tip the redder in appearance it became. It was not entirely human in appearance even though the BOW had once been such, but rather monstrous. It was somewhat flared towards the base with visual textured ridges and almost bulging muscular areas alongside. The little light there was in the room glistened off the sexual organ indicating it was just as slick as the rest of the creatures skin. Leon placed a hand against the monster on reflex, his palm becoming covered in freshly extruded blood that the BOW constantly produced due to the nature of its muscular exterior. Leon felt lost in a haze of lust, bring his wet palm against his cock and pumping it furiously beneath the underwear. The pleasure returned almost immediately and Leon felt just as close to cumming as he had before, but it felt just out of reach. As if something was preventing him from actually reaching a climax. He felt raw frustration as his determination grew.

Leon watched as he felt the licker did not want to be upstaged. It clumsily brought its cock between Leon’s legs and against his underwear, pressing itself roughly against the unbroken cloth. Leon felt his legs buckling downwards as all he wanted to do was feel the monstrous cock within, the only true barrier between him and his goal being a single pair of clothing. He pulled his hand from his cock and grasped his underwear. The licker held no patience, continuing to push itself wildly between Leon’s ass yet unable to make any progress. Both had been lost in a heat, the air was filled with a thick miasma of pheromones drowning any non-primally sexual thoughts either had out. The licker’s talons clacked against the floor as it worked to gain any sort of traction, its tongue dripping with bloody saliva and Leon finally managed to pull his underwear downwards. It pulled the remnants of his police uniform pants with it and down to his thighs where it was immediately torn to pieces by the viciously uncontrolled licker. It knew its goal was within reach, finally pushing its slick cock between his ass-cheeks. Leon moaned audibly and felt the hot breath of the insatiable creature against his neck. His ass cheeks had become slick from the bloody excretions of the monster and the pheromones had weakened and relaxed all of his muscles. Leon had never even had sex until this moment, if this could really even be considered sex. He realized the incalculable circumstances that had brought him to this point and was unsure if it was his true feelings or not that told him he would not have changed a thing. The tip of the licker’s cock slid in easily, pushing through the initial shock which was immediately replaced with pleasure. The size of the cock should have been painful but Leon had too many other sources of pain to be focused on just one. The monster pushed itself to the flared base which stopped against his ass. It pulled itself in an out in wild and uncontrolled motions. Leon could not help himself but moan and whine at the wet slapping of such an abomination taking his virginity. Leon struggled to grip anything around him but the floor had grown slick soaked with sweat, blood, and saliva. He brought his hand up to the creature’s skull and dug a hand into its exposed brain. There was a roar that was unlike he had ever encountered anything before yet it continued in its thrusting. Leon felt himself bucking his hips in counter motion to the creature, pushing downwards against its cock with every thrust. Leon pulled at the brain matter as the creature’s thrusting grew more and more unwieldy, it was likely getting close.

The licker’s tongue that had been dangling in front of him seemed to react to Leon’s sudden aggressive actions towards his assaulter. The appendage wrapped tightly around his neck twice, tightening just enough to restrict airflow but not enough to draw unconsciousness. Leon’s cock and ass throbbed in raw pleasure as the wild bucking of the creature’s hips continued. Within seconds Leon felt a massive warmth, double that of the tingling that had been spread throughout his body. The fluid like warmth spread internally, as if below his belly in some ways. The creature’s tongue loosened but did not release. Its hips slowed in pace, only jerking forward a handful of times as a wetness leaked out from Leon’s ass. The ooze pooled to the floor, joining the multitude of other fluids nearby. Leon and the creature hung in the moment for almost a full minute, held together by the flared cock of the licker and his own desire to hold on to every last moment he could. Leon dared not clench the hand he held in the licker’s brain in fear of retaliation, but did not remove it. There was a pregnant pause as Leon considered his next move. His own cock not yet satisfied, and the haze of lust not fully dissipated to logic yet. Leon pulled himself upward, the BOW’s cock popping from his ass and allowing all its fluids to leak outwards. The creature twitched in reaction but ultimately did not move. Leon forced himself to think of a next move but could not produce thoughts in any clear manner.

The licker snorted in a bizarre and animalistic way before shaking its head and pushing its head into the stained floor of the police station. Its muscular tongue slapping wetly against the multitude of fluids in a rabid attempt to slurp them up. Leon pulled the remaining fabric clinging to his body and threw it to the side, completely exposed in the cold hallway now. His cock throbbed, still solid and unsatisfied as the lustful fog finally lifted from his thoughts. Leon looked around in mild horror at the scene before him, the audible slapping noises from the horrifying creature beside him causing a wave of goosebumps to form. Leon cautiously pushed his palms against the floor and struggled to his knees. His thighs wobbled awkwardly as he stood upright. His cock had softened and the slapping of the licker beside him had quieted. The creature snorted once more and pushed against Leon’s exposed shins, almost in a feline like manner. Leon juggled emotions and blinked hard. He scanned nearby for his pistol and stumbled towards it, yelping mildly at the slick sensation of the BOW’s tongue coiling around his leg. “No no. Not again” he said sternly, firmly grasping the pistol’s textured grip. He brought the barrel of the gun to the soft tissue and mildly damaged brain of the licker, the weight of the gun causing his arm to tremble after such an intense… workout. Leon squeezed the trigger and his final chambered round exploded into the creature, splattering infected arterial spray across the soaking wet hallway.

Leon stood, naked in every meaning of the word, alone in the hallway. He placed one foot in front of the other and moved on, kicking the corpse of the licker away with a meaty slap. His entire body felt itchy and warm, as if he was not necessarily feverish but definitely ‘off’. The safe room was nearby and there would hopefully be spare uniforms and some medicinal herbs within. Perhaps even a typewriter to record his thoughts…


End file.
